


get in the shower if it all goes wrong

by Mileveneverything



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, F/M, Fake Relationship, LATER, Mileven, Smut, dustin and max dated, idk maybe, im a mucas man, maybe smut, mental health, thats it, will is my gay son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneverything/pseuds/Mileveneverything
Summary: “ Oh c’mon Ellie “ Max laughed “ I’ve read enough fanfics to know how this is gonna end “-Or the one where Eleven and Mike are in a fake relationship, until they aren’t.





	1. get in the shower if it all goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> shit summary but please read and tell me what you think. I liked the idea, so decided to post it. Idk how long this will be or when I’ll update.

it was a chilly winter morning, the kind where you would just want to wear a cozy sweater and drink hot chocolate. Everyone, assuming the cold snowy weather, was at home. Except for Eleven, who, very graciously, was walking towards the caffe.

The chilly weather made her shiver , feeling regretful for even going out, but she knew she couldn’t miss this. Her father, whom she gladly hadn’t met in almost two years now ( since she left for university), was waiting for her at the familiar shop downtown.

Martin Brenner had always been powerful, always needing his daughter to be as perfect as him. Starting with an education, grades that would make any parent proud, and of course, a future.

That is, family wise. For some reason, Brenner loved the idea of his daughter having the perfect family, mainly because he didn’t get his. Terry Ives had died early in Eleven’s life, leaving both her and her father alone.

So currently, Eleven was about to become a disappointment to her father ( not for the first time though ). You’d expect that in two years of school, she would have found a boy.

Yeah well, she had. Plenty, to say the least. Just not good enough for an actual steady relationship, one that could be approved by her father.

The caffe came in view far too quickly for Elevens liking, but she swallowed the deep lump in her throat and pushed the door open. It was warm and cozy, not too many people inside. She could spot the tall grey haired man, clearly looking uncomfortable in the small space, mostly being used to luxurious and big places.

Deciding she needed to calm her nerves, Eleven made her way to the counter, deciding to order a coffee first, hoping it would help.

“ A black coffee please “ Eleven mumbled, already putting the cash in front of her.

“ Yuck “ a voice mumbled behind her, and she turned around, only to be met with big brown eyes, and a freckled face.

“ Excuse me ?” Eleven said, looking somehow sheepish, yet amused at the taller boy.

“ Sorry, just “ He quickly glanced to the worker, who now had Elevens cup of coffee in her hand “ I can’t imagine how you drink it like that “

Eleven grabbed the cup, paying the girl behind the counter, and turning back to the boy with the big mop of curls.

“ It’s a lot better than that sweetened shit “ The boy looked taken aback at Elevens choice of words, but quickly gathered himself, amusement showing in his face.

He grabbed his own order, followed the foreign girl to the tables in the back, and waved at her after he sat down to the table in front of her. Mike could only see her now, clearly talking to the man with the gray hair, well that was all Mike could see from him. Unintentionally, his ears picked up on their conversation.

“ Darling , how have you been ?” Brenner asked, not even greeting his child with a hand shake. Eleven held in the urge to roll her eyes.

“ Good Papa, school is great, my grades are all good “ She said, the timid voice always showing up when she was talking to him. Brenner had a power over her, always making her feel small.

“ Where is your lovely boyfriend? You must have been thinking about that too ?” Papa raised an eyebrow, as if he knew what she was about to say.

“ Actually Papa, about that...” Eleven started, already squirming in his stare.

“ You can’t be serious Jane ? I don’t send you to college for nothing. You could have easily been homeschool if it wasn’t for this “ He was getting angrier now, and Eleven hated the thought that he had so much power over her.

“ Hi honey “ A voice said behind them, and Eleven turned her head in confusion, only to be met with the same boy from before.

“ So sorry i’m late, had to leave something to the teacher” He kissed Elevens cheek, making the girl blush furiously and look at him with huge eyes. The boy stared at her with a big smile, a look in his eyes that Eleven understood pretty quickly, and she turned to her father.

“ It’s okay... babe “ Eleven said, soon realizing she didn’t know the boys name, but she went on with the pet names.

“ Hi sir “ The curly haired boy said, pushing the mop out of his face and extending a hand to the man in front. “ I’m Michael Wheeler, Mike for short. I’m your daughters boyfriend”

The tall man looked suspicious, making even Mike flinch a little, before he broke out on a big smile and shook Mike’s hand.

“ Good job Jane !” Eleven flinched at the use of that name in front of Mike, and she turned to see him grinning widely “ He looks like a wonderful gentleman. I’d love for him to come celebrate the holidays with us “

Eleven didn’t really think her father would take it this seriously, and thought that Mike had probably already regretted trying to help her in the first place.

“ We’ll see Papa “ she mumbled, and Mike casually threw his arm around her, making her father grin even more. He god up, quickly shaking the hand of his daughter and her, well, boyfriend, as he informed them that he had to leave.

Mike and Eleven followed him outside, his lanky arm still around her small frame, as they waved like a married couple to her dad. As soon as he got in the car, they made they way inside, back to their unfinished coffees

“ What the hell ?” Eleven hissed at him, and Mike looked taken aback at her sudden outburst.

“ Sorry Jane “ he threw his hands up, somehow making him look really innocent “ Just wanted to help “

“ Ugh I- “ Eleven rubbed her temples “ Thank you. Just, you made a mess for us. Now I’ll have to tell him I broke up with you, and he’ll be even more disappointed in me “

“ Your dad is mean “ Mike nodded, somehow understanding her. She threw a look his way, and half smiled.

“ Yeah, you could say that. “ Mike smiled back at her, clearly sympathetic after the little scene.

“ Well, you know .....” he started, making her look up at him in curiosity. His curls were all over his face now, black and untamed, and Eleven had the urge to push them so she could stare into his chocolate eyes.

“ I could be your boyfriend. Well, fake one. “ Mike was reading her expression now, one of confusion as you could tell by the line in the middle of her thick brows. “ Maybe for the holidays, you know ? My dad wants me to bring a girl home too .”

“ That’s - “ Eleven was now digging her mind, trying to actually find a good excuse. “ - it’s not a bad idea “

Mike grinned at her widely, before clearing his throat and sticking his hand out.

“ I’m Mike Wheeler, glad to finally introduce myself correctly “ Eleven giggled before meeting hands with him.

“ Eleven Brenner. “

“ Wait - but your dad said Jane “

“ Yeah that’s my real name “ Eleven said, cringing at the thought of him being weirded out by her name, like most people were “ I like Eleven better. “

Mike stared at her face almost in a grimace, as a few curls were falling from her ponytail, before he nodded.

“ Cool. So El, will you be my fake girlfriend?”

Brown eyes stared back into his’ as Eleven giggled, finally on board with the situation.

“ I’d love to “ Eleven said, before her phone ringed. “ That’s my best fried “ El looked up at him “ I have to get back to the dorms “

Mike nodded and said goodbye to her, but not before exchanging phone numbers.

  
-

  
“ Honey, I’m home “ El screamed, the lightning in the dorm making her flinch back.

“ How was it ? Did he say anything ? Was he mean ?” El soon was bombarded with questions by the red head in front of her, and Eleven pushed her to the bed, making her calm down.

“ Gee Max, you’re madder than usual today “ El giggled, referring to the ‘ MadMax’ tag Max used to wear when she first moved to Hawkins in the fifth grade. Max threw a glare at her way

“ You’re happy. Why are you happy ?” Max stated, before her freckled face morphed into confusion “ You’re never happy after talking with that piece of s- “

“ Max “ El threw a glare at her way “ I’m happy becuase, dad thinks I have a boyfriend “

Max was even more confused now, her red locks which were in a towel, indicating she showered, were slowly unraveling and falling out “ But you don’t-“

“ I met a guy there. He pretended to be my boyfriend in front of papa. I’ll pretend to be his girlfriend when his parents meet him. You know, just helping each other out. “

Max raised an eyebrow, before sighing, knowing it was useless to argue with Eleven.

“ What’s the guys name ?” The redhead went into protective mode now, making El sigh.

“ Mike. “

“ Wheeler ? He doesn’t seem like the type to do this “

“ Wait you know him ?”

“ Yeah “ Max nodded “ He’s one of Lucas’ friends. He’s really sweet. Just your type “ Max wiggled her eyebrows

“ It’s not like that “ Eleven threw a glare at the freckled girl.

“ Oh c’mon Ellie “ Max laughed “ I’ve read enough fanfics to know how this is gonna end “

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ! this chapter is shit ??!! but the story has gotten so much support I had to update. i’m not rlly inspired rn but as soon as i can I will try to write a better one.

Eleven was used to not having many friends. When she was four years old, her dad decided to move houses. One of the best decisions he ever made, seeing as El’s new neighbor was the one and only, Will Byers.

When El was ten years old, she and Will begged her dad to move her to an actual school, and not to keep her home schooled. Martin had put up a fight, but even a soulless human like him couldn’t resist the puppy eyes that El and Will had mastered over the years.

Even at school, where everyone was surprisingly nice to her, knowing who her father was, they didn’t change. Through everything, it was always Will and El. Then it was Will, El and Max, and Eleven was sure she couldn’t have found better people to be by her side.

That is, until tonight. She glared at both of them, and decided that she had never hated her best friends more than today.

“ I cannot believe “ She announced “ That you’re dragging me into this “

Her body was wrapped in a tight dress, squeezing the air out of her. Max chuckled from the front seat, and stopped the music blasting from the radio that she and Will were singing to just a few seconds ago.

“ You’ll have fun “ Max deadpanned, blue eyes pinning El into her seat. She huffed before crossing her arms.

“ Just this time Mayfield. And also, because you threatened me. “ El sighed “ Not that I’m scared or anything “ She mumbled the last part to herself, and knew it was a lie.

Max Mayfield was pretty fucking terrifying. El knew Max would never hurt her in any way, but she had seen an angry Max, with face redder than her hair, and it was to say the least, frightening.

Will chuckled from the drivers seat and announced that they arrived. El looked out of the window, spotting the house full of teenagers her age, but looking far more relaxed than her.

A little too relaxed, El thought, when the smell of weed hit her nose. She scrunched it in discomfort. She got out of the car, following Max and Will.

“ Elle Belle, you look lovely “ Dustin, a friend of Will’s , purred. El smiled at him and held the urge to throw a glare at the nickname. Will had been calling her that since forever and apparently it was sticking.

“ Let’s get you guys inside “ He smiled, showing off his front teeth, which were missing. El found his smile adorable. He grabbed her by the waist, a friendly smile on his face.

The music was blasting, some unfamiliar song playing as Eleven made her way through the crowd. The alcohol smell was really rough, and she wasn’t used to it. She wasn’t a big alcohol person, mostly sticking to wine which she could drink for days.

“ Lucas “ Max screamed, opening her arms wide to welcome her boyfriend in. The dark haired boy kissed her roughly, and El decided to turn around and give them privacy, but accidentally bumped into someone.

“ Watch where you’re going !” Jennifer, the blonde bimbo of her school screamed at her. El said sorry, not really meaning it, but Jennifer looked like she wasn’t done.

“ Jesus Jane “ She seethed her name, being one of the few people that knew it . “ Fucking get your eyes checked “

El was about to leave, not in the mood for one of Jennifers drama queen moments. She used to do those in high school.

“ Hey hey hey ladies,! Calm down. “ A way too familiar voice interrupted , and lanky arm wrapped around El. Jennifers mood immediately changed, eyes softening and a smile playing at her red lips.

“ Sorry Mikey “ she giggled, and El held the urge to puke “ She bumped into me !”

“ Well i’m sure it was an accident “ Mike said, a smirk playing at his face. Jennifer was now twirling one strand of her blonde hair.

“ Yeah, it was just an accident “ Jen giggled, and was now way too close, her hand pressing on Mike’s chest. El raised an eyebrow.

“ Well, I’m gonna...“ Mike pointed awkwardly at the other direction, clearly uncomfortable.

Jen pouted, but nodded nonetheless. Soon enough, she was out of sight.

“ Really, Mikey ?” El laughed out loud, and Mike grinned at her.

“ Hey ! Not my fault that i’m so irresistible ! She’s been hitting on me since I can remember “ Mike raised his hands, throwing a wink towards El. She scoffed.

“ Sure Wheeler, i’m surprised the girls haven’t fainted yet “

“ yet “ Mike emphasized “ it’s way too early to tell “

The beats of “ Pony “ started playing, and everyone cheered. El cringed at the couples who started grinding and dancing, some doing even more.

Her attention moved to the rough hand playing with her hair, as it suddenly trailed down. Mike’s hand went to her wait, and she could feel the warmth through the thin fabric. He was so close, she could feel his dark hair tickling her neck.

Eleven took a sharp intake of breath, his hands gripping her hips tighter and his lips pressed to her ear, his breath hitting her when-

“ Let’s get out of here “ Mike screamed, making El jump up, the mood from before totally ruined.

She nodded, not trusting her voice and followed him out of the house. It was cold and dark, and she shivered when the wind slapped her bare shoulders.

“ Here “ Mike said, taking off his hoodie. El pretended not to notice his shirt riding up underneath, and a patch of dark hair trailing there. She breathed in.

“ Thank you “ El mumbled when he handed her the hoodie, and put it on carefully. It smelled musky and sweet at the same time. El wanted to drown in the smell.

“ So, how come I never see you in these kind of things ? “ Mike said, leaning against the wall. El shrugged.

“ Not really a party person. Max threatened me “ At the mention of the red head, El started searching around, in hopes of finding her.

“ Good luck, she’s with Lucas in the room upstairs “ Mike shrugged his shoulders, and El wondered if he was cold. Before she could answer, her stomach grumbled, the sound echoing around them. He chuckled.

“ Ya hungry ?” Mike nudged her with his shoulder and then stretched his hands, black shirt riding up. El looked away.

“ I haven’t eaten anything all day “ She rolled her eyes. He stared at her weirdly, but didn’t question it.

“ I know a great place just around the corner, cmon “ He grabbed her hand, a small gesture that made her heart flutter, and pulled her with him.

They made their way to a place only five minutes away. When they got inside, El smiled at the theme. It was cozy and homey, with small tables and a big Tv. It smelled of coffee and cookies. They made their way to the seats in the back.

“ It’s more of a breakfast place “ Mike shrugged when they scrolled through the menu. El smiled happily.

“ My favorite “ She batted her eyelashes.

“ Can I take your order ?” The waitress, a tall lanky blonde with a kind smile said to them.

“ I’ll have ginger tea and french toast please, and for the lady ?” He turned to El.

“ Waffles and a cup of coffee “ The waitress smiled and turned around.

“ Breakfast food at 12 am is the best “ El giggled at that, agreeing at his statement.

The waitress came quickly, setting their food down. Eleven smiled at her, and then turned towards Mike who was already digging into his plate.

Her attention drifted to the food and she breathed in. It looked delicious, but her first instinct was to wonder how many calories it was. How much did she have to eat for it to be easy to purge.

She pushed the thoughts away with a grumble, not in the mood to deal with the annoying voice inside her head.

“ Good ?” Mike asked with a chuckle when she let out a moan. She nodded eagerly.

“ I’ve never tasted anything better “

They stayed until El was almost falling asleep on the table, talking and getting to know each other.

Back home, after Mike had made sure she got in safe , El wondered if it could be El,Will,Max and maybe Mike.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to anyone who read this. 
> 
>  
> 
> comments& kudos are very appreciated and would make me very happy

**Author's Note:**

> comments/ kudos would make me very happy, i’d love to know what you think on this.


End file.
